


The Conversation

by Venturous



Series: Advent Drabbles 2011 [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-12-01
Updated: 2011-12-01
Packaged: 2017-10-26 21:43:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/288225
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Venturous/pseuds/Venturous
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>a not so silent night</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Conversation

**Author's Note:**

> Written for Advent Drabbles  
> Prompt: Dec 01 Prompt: Ringing Bells  
> Word Count: 100

Owl calls always fascinated Severus.  Something about the stillness of the world at this hour made their eerie sound echo. As he hurried across the field, frosted grass crunching beneath his feet, at least three birds were having a conversation. Up the slope Hogwarts’ clock tower bells rang out four peals.

As he listened for the next owl’s comment, he failed to notice a gnarled root, tripped and fell in an undignified heap, causing an outraged hoot and flutter of wings.

Why did the best time for collecting bioluminescent mistletoe have to be 4:00am at dark of the moon?   



End file.
